


I'll save you

by DeruSamaWrites



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeruSamaWrites/pseuds/DeruSamaWrites
Summary: Riku has a nightmare, and Sora is there to ease his worries.





	I'll save you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first piece of writing for this fandom... I hope I did alright! It's been a while since I played Kingdom Hearts... (Though I plan to marathon the games once I get KH3, haha!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Soriku!

_A nightmare._

 

_Falling into darkness, never to return to the light._

 

_An endless sea,_

 

_Of nothing at all._

 

_Darkness plagues his mind, to the point he can take it no more._

  
  
_He gives in,_

  
  
_And the light in his heart fades._

 

 

A gasp falls from his lips as he sits upright, struggling to get air back into his lungs. He brings his hand to his forehead, wiping away the sweat. Running his fingers down his cheek, he finds he had been crying.

Taking in a shaky breath of air, he composes himself. As he forces himself to wake up, he finds a rotten, bitter taste on his tounge. Finding his clothes stick to his skin with sweat he cringes, standing up.

He finds balance by grabbing onto the wall, the blood rushing to his head. It feels too hot, yet too cold. He trembles as he makes his way to the bathroom, taking a quick, cold shower.

 

It seems to help the heat in his body a little, but it soon returns. Downing a glass of water doesn’t wash away the horrid taste, either.

 

He peeks into the bedroom, to find Sora still asleep. He smiles in relief. He then closes the door gently, looking around. ‘I don’t want to go back to sleep,’ He thinks.

He bites his lip. It’s only three in the morning, still a while until dawn arrives. Riku sighs, wondering what to do.

He decides to go outside, if only for a little while.

 

...

 

Sitting on the grass, watching the night sky, feels so nostalgic. He feels like he’s seen this same view so many times now.

He lays back, watching the stars.

Wherever he goes, he can always see the stars so clearly, whatever world he goes to. The only place he can think of where they weren’t so dazzling and bright...

...He shakes the thought from his mind, not wanting to revisit the nightmare he had.

 

As much as he wants to forget, though, he remembers it so clearly.

 

That sea.

The feel of the sand under his hands.

It was so much like the islands he knew, yet so different.

He would have been content to stay there forever, in the darkness.

 

But he was there.  
  
He, who was such a contrast to the darkness- Riku’s ray of light.  
  
Sora.

 

For as long as he could remember, Sora had always been by his side. And when he wasn’t, he was always searching.

But eventually he realized, they were always together, no matter what.

Their hearts were connected.

 

And that’s all that mattered.

 

Riku thinks back to when they all reunited back at the islands. He remembers how he distanced himself from Sora and Kairi, thinking it was for the better.

In a way, he still thinks that, no matter how many times Sora tells him otherwise.

He just can’t help but think back to the secret cave, and that drawing.

That drawing of Kairi and Sora.

 

Every time, he feels a twinge of jealousy in his heart.

And each time, the darkness residing there threatens to spill over.

He thinks that, sometimes, it would be better if he just faded away into darkness.

 

And every time he thought that, he remembered Sora’s smile. His damned smile.

A smile that was so bright, Riku could never match it.

Riku could never hope to have a heart as pure as Sora’s.

 

So overflowing with light, that it outshined anything and everything around it, even the brightest stars.

 

‘Enough.’

 

He sits back up, having enough of reliving those memories. As much as he cherished his two best friends, the doubt and uncertainty would never leave his mind.

The cold winds chill Riku’s skin, making him shiver. He stands up, and goes back inside Sora’s house.

 

 

He hears the front door shut. Startled, he quietly peeks down the stairs, only to find.... “Riku?” He says, alerting the figure downstairs to his presence.

“Riku! I was worried, where did you-” Yawn “-Go?” Sora scratches the back of his head, going down the stairs.

“I needed some fresh air, is all.” Riku replies, shrugging his shoulders. Sora pouts, crossing his arms. “You could have told me! I thought you left, or something...” Suddenly he looks downcast, and a feeling of guilt fills Riku’s chest.

 

“...Sorry.” Feeling awkward, he places a gentle kiss on Sora’s cheek. “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

 

“That doesn’t-” yawn “-matter! I don’t want you leaving my side ever again, Riku!” He sighs, only to notice something. “Riku? Is something wrong? Your cheeks are pink,” he says, and pinches Riku’s cheek.

Furrowing his brows, he brings his hand to Riku’s forehead, and gasps. “RIku, you have a fever! Go back to bed!”

“What are you, my mom?”

 

“Ri-ku!” He whines, making him laugh. “Okay okay, I’m sorry. But I don’t want to go back to bed.”

Sora frowns. “Why not?” At his question, he looks away. “...I... I had a nightmare.”

 

Sora’s eyes widen. He’s rarely heard Riku sound so... vulnerable. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks softly. “I told you, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Sora smiles, shaking his head. “And I said, that doesn’t matter. You know I would’ve been fine with you waking me up, for whatever reason.”

 

“...”

 

Riku is silent, not looking at him.

 

“Come on, let’s go back to bed. If you’re not going to sleep, then I won’t either.” Riku snorts. “You have school tomorrow, dummy.”

“You do too, dummy!” They both smile. “Come on,” Sora says, grabbing Riku’s hand and dragging him up the stairs, back to his bedroom.

 

As soon as Riku starts to get back into his sleeping bag, Sora stops him. “No, you’re sleeping here!” he says with a grin.

Riku raises his brow, looking dubious. “Your bed’s too small.” Sora rolls his eyes. “We’ll fit. Come on!”

 

Riku sighs, knowing exactly how stubborn Sora is when he wants something. He climbs into the bed, feeling the fading warmth of Sora’s body heat.

Sora climbs in after, snuggling up to Riku with a grin. “See, isn’t this nice?”

 

“It’s cramped.”

 

“You complain too much! Just enjoy things!” That brings a small laugh out of Riku. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Sora rests his head on Riku’s shoulder. “So... do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?”

Riku is silent for a moment, thinking over whether he should tell Sora or not.

He knows Sora would be fine with him keeping quiet, but a part of him wanted to get it off his chest.

 

“...I dreamt about falling to darkness.”

 

Sora gulps, feeling his chest tighten. “Riku...”

“I dreamt that I lost you because of it. I lost the islands, Kairi, my home, everything.” Riku sighs a shaky breath, rubbing his eyes.

He feels Sora embrace him, tightly. “I’ll never let that happen. As long as I’m alive, I’ll keep you safe from the darkness.”

 

“But... what if I...”

 

“No. I’ll save you, no matter what.” Riku swallows his words. Taking a deep breath, he smiles. “...Thank you.” Somehow, he truly believed Sora would save him. Whenever Sora said those words, all doubt was erased from Riku’s mind- Filled only with Sora.

Filled with hope.

 

“You know,” Riku laughs. “It’s kinda funny. When we were kids, I would be the one promising to keep you safe. Now it’s the opposite.” Sora giggles. “I guess so, yeah.”

 

The two are silent for a moment. “You need to sleep, you’re sick, and you’ll only get worse if you stay up all night.”

“Won’t you also get sick, staying with me like this?” Riku asks with a smirk. “...Maybe. But you’ll take care of me, right?” Sora grins cheekily, getting a laugh out of Riku. “You’re so spoilt, you know that?”

 

“is that a bad thing?”

 

Riku smiles, kissing Sora on the lips. “As long as it’s me whose spoiling you, then not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
